User talk:Candycoateddoom
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Candycoateddoom page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SeddieBerserker (Talk) 15:25, July 29, 2010 Hey U think I'm awesome? Thanks! :D, and for the record ur pretty awesome as well! User Page Me and SeddieBerserker agree that your user page is too dark for this wiki. Please delete the second part of your user page (Everything below the line). Sincerely, Mak23686 18:39, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ya im on bored! you can completly count me in!! but idk about the other people mabe we could ask the admins to turn off the blogs and comments avalibillity till iOMG they will go coocoo bananas if the wiki even attemps to shut down only for the short time till omg it could be difficult, we can think of somthing!! =D YES!!! ya im on bored! you can completly count me in!! but idk about the other people mabe we could ask the admins to turn off the blogs and comments avalibillity till iOMG they will go coocoo bananas if the wiki even attemps to shut down only for the short time till omg it could be difficult, we can think of somthing!! =D Baka-Me <3 awsome ill spred the word secretly to some others is that ok? (*Baka-Me*) lie in wait till he/she makes a new blog! then BAM!!! I talked to Creddie 5.0 that was the reasone for his "I'm sorry blog" he said he would try to stop the bashing so every thing will be ok for now!! =D *Baka-Me* 18:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ???? how do you het gfi or any pics for that matter on the comments? Fanfiction help IDK! I'm not irish... okay i'm 1/10th irish.. But I can't help you. inkblot O_O :O You Are inkblot hearts :O iLoved iProm it is my joint second favourite Seddie fanfiction, it was brilliantly told and all the characters were kept in character, for the most part. Keep up the very good work, oh and yes your gifs are brilliant. Tbayleyt 19:59, June 19, 2011 (UTC) GIF warriors Hi!!! I love your gifs, and I(think??) you like mine. Wanna be GIF warriors? That'd be soooooo cool? So, do you accept the position of a GIF warrior? Let me know on my talk page! FreddieSeddieI'mReady:Neutral Nurse to the rescue! 18:31, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I justwanted to say, One: I love all of your gifs. Two: I love iCarly, Glee, Friends, Harry Potter, and That's 70's show too! I thought that was weird that we liked the same shows. So I wanted to say hi! :D Please leave a message on my talk page! "When I try to avoid something, I stand in a corner." -Brittany, 'Dalton' 17:10, June 25, 2011 (UTC)BrittanaKlaine25 Haha Yeah. I is rare that I actually find a person that loves all the same show as me! :D "When I try to avoid something, I stand in a corner." -Brittany, 'Dalton' 18:28, June 25, 2011 (UTC)BrittanaKlaine25 Hey i love your gifs!!!! Hi! I'm always on the seddie page and i love to so your gifs! especially when you madea those pages full of random gifs! i saw them all and they were awesome! i love how each one had harry potter, glee, or both!!! i just needed to saw that cuz they're aMAYzinngggg sammi143 20:05, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks so much! It felt so guitly because I was her friend, but then she acted like a jerk to me and other users and I relizaed that she was rude. Thanks again, [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 17:53, July 20, 2011 (UTC) PS: I love your sign! I am on my first Harry Potter Book (Chapter 11) Re: Evanescence First of all, you wasted your money on Breathe No More, cause there's no OFFICIAL way to buy it so the money didn't even go to WindUp Records / the Evanescence band members but someone who uploaded it illegally :/ Second, here is ALL the pre Fallen material free for download (and legal, Amy Lee said in an interview that we are allowed to download it): http://evanescencereference.info/music/ IF you get error 403 (some people do for some reason) go on http://evanescencereference.info and search for "music" in the search bar. You're welcome (: Btw, are you an Evanescence fan? Cause if you are, you'll be happy, they'll release a new album THIS October :D Alica123 22:06, July 24, 2011 (UTC) LOL xDD Alica123 22:13, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for telling me ~Back from 14:14, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I DID! The Candy Face Women 14:27, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ALL I FREAKING DID ON TINYCHAT WAS SAY HELLO AND THEN THEY BLOCK ME AND LAUGH! The Candy Face Women 20:01, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm just ANGRY! The Candy Face Women 20:06, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Why Why Do U think that? Dylan Troy 01:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC)SeddiedreamsDylan Troy 01:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC)DylanTDylan Troy 01:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Watch ilmmDylan Troy 01:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Preasonable Userbox! Really?! I Just saw this on the wiki activity and then I started to wonder what's up with this these userships? AND NOW USERSHIP USERBOXES? LOL. @Fudge Won't be happy when she sees this. Expect a slap! XD A reasonable Seddier 14:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I was Just JK XD Thank You! Well, I thanked you on the chat already, but I say it once again: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FB TUTORIAL. My mum's not angry at me anymore and I have my freedom. Alica out after another boring post! 15:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey... Its okay, you were forgiven anyways; I get that it was just supposed to be a light-hearted joke. After the whole katy thing, drama, and trolls, I just want to be more cautious. I'm sorry for calling you a hypocrite, it was just the heat of the moment. I just felt dooped right then and there. I really shouldn't have called you that, it had such an impact on you. You're a very responsible chat-mod, don't let anyone make you doubt that. You're one of my friends here too. :) Latersgee 03:31, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! PSYCH, SUCKAS!! '' ''LOL. ''It's okay! I for give you, Geez. I 'WAS' mad at you before, because you told us not to joke around, but you did. ALL IS FORGIVEN NOW THOUGH! Haha, JUST DONT MAKE PREASONABLE USER BOXES, And Yes, Reasonable Is Right, *SLAPS* ''You should expect a slap, AND I ONLY LIKE HIM AS A FRIEND. Haha, Good Night!~ PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 TELL ME! 04:44, August 6, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Okay then, but I'm still slapping you, ''*SLAPS* ''There. PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 TELL ME! 15:01, August 6, 2011 (UTC) No harm, no foul My main worry is everyone's safety, so I accept your apology wholeheartedly. You are funny, and I respect you on this wiki, so there's no issue here. Thanks for thinking things through and telling me. I just wanna help make this place safe for the younger users on here. MellamoSammo! 07:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Dude! If you are on right now, GO ON CHAT! I wanna talk to you!!!! :D "When I try to avoid something, I stand in a corner." -Brittany, 'Dalton' 18:08, August 7, 2011 (UTC)BrittanaKlaine25 Ohhh. It's not your fault. You didn't know they were gonna Kick Ban her. Don't be so hard on yourself. :) "When I try to avoid something, I stand in a corner." -Brittany, 'Dalton' 19:54, August 7, 2011 (UTC)BrittanaKlaine25 Well.... Ok. But I'M not gonna blame you. :) "When I try to avoid something, I stand in a corner." -Brittany, 'Dalton' 20:40, August 7, 2011 (UTC)BrittanaKlaine25 Thanks! Hey Cands. Wanted to thank you, I just saw the "war" between you and my stupid hater. You kept undoing what he did and opposite, and I wanted to thank you! :) Alica out after another boring post! 20:49, August 7, 2011 (UTC) PS: Why u no on chat? :/ Alica out after another boring post! 20:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry to hear that :( If you need anything I'm here! And by the way, I took the time to check out Within Temptation and Nightwish since you suggested me them. I gotta say: You have an awesome taste of music. Lol. Anyway, What are your favourite albums by both? I just checked out Mother Earth by Within Temptation and Sleeping Sun & Amaranth (the songs) by Nightwish. Alica out after another boring post! 21:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Haaa, thanks, with that I'm filled with music for the moment :D Alica out after another boring post! 22:32, August 7, 2011 (UTC) "Rudeness"? Can you explain this "rudeness"? I was just trying to help, didn't use insulting words or anything. I read she left anyway, as actually expected. I could've tried to help and make her stay, but it's too late now anyway. JennyLovesSeddie 11:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Why? Why did you block me?? I feel bad for people that get hacked and I don't went more people to get hacked. I'm sorry if I made you mad. Bearworld 01:40, August 17, 2011 (UTC) okay then okay i wont ask again. but is advertising against the rules on this wiki? i saw that spamming is against the rules, but is advertising just itself against the rules? and is it against the rules to do it just once and not convincing people to watch it? i dont thiNk i remember that in the rules. lol RE Please unblock me :'( I just don't went people to be hacked because you all seem so nice. I think you took it the wrong way.Bearworld 13:51, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok that's it I am goign to an admin. Bearworld 13:55, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I can't see my Blog's Comments I'm not able to view to the comments on my posts. Like I released a new blog called "iNeed Some Wikia Help" and when I see it from the list of my posts, it says there are 9 comments. But when I go to look at them, it says there are 0 comments posted. What is going on? (Well, I can see them now, but I didn't then.) Please help, The Kid in the Hat 00:49, August 19, 2011 (UTC) DUHH Okay, good job :D Everything is solved now WOO lol x) Alica out after another boring post! 11:59, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry If i offended you in any way. i was not referring to you, I just like people reading my blogs. I would have done it to anyone else who didn't respond to me the first time. Since you didn't comment for a while, I thought you were away. I apologize. SCherry08 Talk To Me 19:44, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: poll Nope, sorry. Mak23686 17:57, September 1, 2011 (UTC) NOW Doom come on chat I'm bored and we have business to discuss i know your there SCherry08 Talk To Me 12:31, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: More Bands OMG UR ALIVE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD :DDDDDDDDDDDDD :DDDDDDDDDDDDD :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *SPAM SPAM SPAM* First of all THANK YOU :DDDDDD I'M GONNA CHECK THESE OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE... MEANS ON THE WEEKEND CAUSE OF SCHOOL AND CHIZZ. (YES I'M IN CAPS LOCK RAGE. THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S YOU. :D) SECOND: YOU NEED TO COME ON CHAT ON THE WEEKEND. IT'S SO BORING WITHOUT YOU. DUHH. THIRD: I'VE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT THREE DAYS GRACE BUT NO ONE OF MY FRIENDS RECOMMENDED IT SO I LEFT IT BESIDE LIKE USUAL. SO THANK YOU. BREAKING BENJAMIN IS AWESOMESAUCE (AND THEY KINDA REMIND ME OF 30STM, JUST THAT THE LYRICS ARE BETTER BUT JARED LETO'S VOICE IS MORE BEAUTIFUL IMO BUT IT'S JUST ME) . OKAY; THAT LOOKED NOW LIKE A TROLL SPAMMED YOUR TALKPAGE :P DON'T DELETE IT, IT WAS JUST ALICA IN CAPS LOCK RAGE. XD TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica talk page 18:12, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Huh? You have a no wiki chat during the week rule???? You have broken that rule A LOT. "When I try to avoid something, I stand in a corner." -Brittany, 'Dalton' 11:36, September 8, 2011 (UTC)BrittanaKlaine25 RE: More Bands Okay. I just checked out Three Days Grace, and broke my rule of no longer than 2 hours on the laptop a day (apart from school). I'm stupid and such a no-life xD Anyway: I think there's gonna be a new band in my favourite bands list soon. I just need to listen to more stuff by them tho :P That'll seriously have to wait tho. I can listen to music while I'm on my laptop and during the bus ride to school, so that's usually a little more than an hour. Right now I'm listening to the older stuff by Breaking Benjamin I didn't like first, but now I'm growing to like love it. But thank you for all these recommendations. I think this ain't gonna be a lonely school year when it comes to music. The only thing annoying me is.... Well idk if that'll interest you but I'm in a new class with new people and Idk anyone except a girl I like to call Barbie doll cause of all the make up she's wearing.. Her personality ain't that "bloomy" tho. Anyway, they keep insulting me because I didn't know the name of a disco, never was at one and don't have a fake pass stating I'm over 16 so I can go in there, and cause I didn't know any of the music they were playing -.- And when I said I didn't listen to pop or hip hop music they all laughed. Gaaah. So now I'm the biggest loser ever in my class. Okay I'm done with ranting. Sorry for annoying you. xD TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica talk page 13:48, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I saw it. 1000000000000000 times already. xDDD It's AWESOME and YES SHE DOES. THIS WILL PROBABLY BE MY NEW FAVOURITE VIDEO. TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica talk page 18:25, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN !~ Will look like this: Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN !~ But again, I'm not sure if it's not too many characters, if yes, you should think of a little shorter signature re: Locking Sorry, locking pages depends on user rights levels. You can lock pages so they can only be edited by admins, but that's it. Mak23686 16:39, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Would you Would you come on Tinychat if I asked you nicely? IT'S STILL THE WEEKEND XD TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica talk page 14:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) COME BAAAAAAAAAAAACK. You won, I'll talk okay? PWEASE TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica talk page 14:58, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Question: Why do you keep leaving chat? TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica talk page 16:46, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Tinychat If you come back Alica says she will talk, she wanted me to tell you this Yes, I do like spamming your talkpage OKAY. I came here to fangirl, because - guess what - TOMORROW THE MUSIC VIDEO FOR WHAT YOU WANT'S GONNA BE OUT :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I know you don't care that much about it at the moment because of school and other stuff but still, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. :D PS: Since I'm an admin now, do you want me to stop writing on your talkpage like a troll? xD With caps lock, spelling mistakes, too big smileys, making words and emoticons longer and so so on? xD TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica talk page 14:46, September 12, 2011 (UTC) xDDD DUDE I'm missing you on chat already. LET THIS WEEK FLOAT BY FAST. xD SO KEEP IN MIND: UR BEING MISSED. NEVER LEAVE THIS WIKI LIKE WITH ISAFW, OKAY!?? OR I'LL BE FORCED TO FRIEND YOU ON FB THOUGH MY MUM IS STILL ANNOYING. AND YES CAPICE (WHAT LANGUAGE IS THAT? WE USE IT IN GERMAN TOO BUT I NEVER KNEW). :D PS: HOW IS SCHOOL GOING? (Yes. I forgot to sign. So I will now so you don't think you're being trolled.) TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica CLICK for more FREAKINESS 17:44, September 12, 2011 (UTC) NO NO NO. YOU WONT JUST LEAVE FOR FACEBOOK, I FORBID YOU THAT. THAT'S WORSE THAN BLACKMAILING ME. CAUSE THEN UR GONE FROM THE WIKI. AND I'LL BE CRYING. DUHH. ITALIAN!?? ITALIAN!??? HOW DO U EVEN KNOW??? :O *TRIES TO MAKE TIME GO BY FASTER* ACTUALLY I WANT U TO BE HERE AS LONG AS POSSIBLE *STOPS TIME* DARN IT DOESN'T WORK *GIVES UP* AT LEAST I CANT DO EITHER SO LET TIME GO BY NORMALLY. U ROCK MAH DEAR BIFFLE. THAT SOUNDS LIKE A BISCUIT NAME. Or like "buffalo". Because the German word for biffalo is "Büffel" and it's spelled pretty similar, not the same but pretty similar, to biffle. xP TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica CLICK for more FREAKINESS 18:14, September 12, 2011 (UTC) THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN THE MOST EVIL PLAN EVER :P BUT YES. CHANGE IT CHANGE IT... I MEAN, SOILED IT, SOILED IT, SOILED IT!!!! BUT JUST DONT DO THAT :P AND DONT BLACKMAIL ME!!! XD I DIDNT FREAK OUT I WAS JUST SURPRISED U KNEW I MEAN WHO KNOWS SUCH STUFF. UR SMART. AND NOW, HELLO YOU AMERICAN, FRENCH, ITALIAN, IRISH AND GERMAN (DARN I SHOULD STOP SAYING SOME STUFF IN FRONT OF U NOW XDDDD) PERSON. DARN I HAVE TO DO MY MATHS HOMEWORK BUT I'M TOO LAZY, I EVEN LEFT CHAT TO STOP DISTRACTING MYSELF AND NOW THIS. XD OKAY SERIOUSLY, I'M DOING HW... AND REFRESHING EVERY 5 SECONDS TO SEE IF U RESPONDED............... XD TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica CLICK for more FREAKINESS 18:36, September 12, 2011 (UTC) SORRY FOR THE LATE REPLY. I DID MY HOMEWORK............... If u were Becky u'd be like "OMG WHAT'S WRONG WITH U, SINCE WHEN DO U DO HOMEWORK??" XD Anyway, I HOPE UR HAVING FUN IN CLASSES. I HAVE TO GO TO BED SOON SO THAT'S PROBABLY THE LAST THING FROM ME FOR TODAY(WELL, IF I GET ON HERE ON MY PHONE THEN 9 HOURS): CAPS LOCK DISEASE ROCKS. AND MAKES U LOOK LIKE A TROLL. TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica CLICK for more FREAKINESS 19:43, September 12, 2011 (UTC) OKAY 1) I CAN'T SEE THE ARTIE VID, IS BLOCKED IN MY COUNTRY :( 2) IKR IS SAW IT TOO (I SEARCHED IT UP AT SCHOOL CAUSE I KEPT IN MIND IT'LL BE OUT TODAY ADN I WANTED TO CHECK IF IT WAS ALREADY AND IT WAS AND SOME CLASSMATES STARTED TO MAKE FUN OF ME BUT WHATEVER) IT WAS FREAKING AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AMY LOOKS SO COOL IN IT, LIKE A VAMPIRE OR SOMETHING AND AT THE END WHEN THEY ALL WENT INTO THE SEA I WAS LIKE WTF................ SO AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :DDDDDDDDDDD I CANT WAIT FOR THE ALBUM IN LESS THAN A MONTH !!!!!!!! :D :D :D TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica CLICK for more FREAKINESS 14:14, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I SAW IT NOW. IT'S AWESOME!!!!! :O HIS VOICE..... BEATS ALL THE OTHER GLEE PEEPS IMO. BY FAAAAAR. TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica CLICK for more FREAKINESS 14:51, September 13, 2011 (UTC) That sounds so cool. Did you ever get frightened? xD TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica CLICK for more FREAKINESS 17:51, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Ooooh, sounds awesome............ I'm afraid of horror movies (which is why I still didn't watch your recommended movies.... I forgot which one are horror movies and which ones aren't xD) and watched only ~3 in my whole life and never celebrated a real halloween party except once, and it wasn't really a halloween party either but a b-day party. xD .........I CAN'T SEE THESE PICS. FORGOT? WE'RE NOT FRIENDS ON THERE. xD TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica CLICK for more FREAKINESS 18:06, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I have a feeling ur starting to believe my-mum-still-stalks-my-fb thingy is just a way to talk myself out from friending u. xD :P TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica CLICK for more FREAKINESS 18:35, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm SORRY okay? xD Let's just wait till 1) I can block my mum without her noticing 2) I change my profile pic cause mine looks "too emo" according to a few people and I don't want you to think I am one. xD TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica CLICK for more FREAKINESS 19:13, September 13, 2011 (UTC) That's good then (someone tell that some of my friends :P) but I still believe it's too dark for you to see it. xD Bout the movie: I added it to the list though I'm not sure if I will get to watch it.... Horror movies... *runs off scared* Neh... xD TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica CLICK for more FREAKINESS 13:10, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Ohh, not all of them. Believe me :P One of my friends WAS one of these hardcore-emos, who cut themselves that bad that they had to go to hospital at least once in their life and have a psychotherapist, and she's hates horror movies to death. :P BUT don't you get even more scared when you're under the blanket?? O_O I mean, imagine you start imagining the murderer is under the blanket too..... Where it's dark........ DOESNT THAT SCARE YOU THEN? :O TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica CLICK for more FREAKINESS 14:35, September 14, 2011 (UTC) She's right about watching nothing instead of something scary. xP But........ Don't '''you '''get scared???? TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica CLICK for more FREAKINESS 14:45, September 14, 2011 (UTC) WTF. XD You're astounding me, I'm always the victim when friends are bored and need someone to scare (or tickle, or pick on) ... xD I know that sounds like a complete suject change, but are you at least tickly or something? xD TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica CLICK for more FREAKINESS 14:58, September 14, 2011 (UTC) LMAO that sounds so funny. I DONT WANT MY FACE KICKED. xD TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica CLICK for more FREAKINESS 15:13, September 14, 2011 (UTC) *pokes too* (ISNT THAT LIKE FACEBOOK? XD) ME TOO. I HAVE HW BUT AM TOO LAZY TO DO IT. 5:30 your time is 11:30 my time...... So I'll be in bed by then, I have to go to bed at 10 PM............ :( I miss youuuuu. TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica CLICK for more FREAKINESS 17:58, September 15, 2011 (UTC) IKR. I miss youuuuuu. xD *pokes again* TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica CLICK for more FREAKINESS 18:08, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Please come back? The fighting stopped. TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica CLICK for more FREAKINESS 16:51, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Come back.... The PSFP fans are gone. =( TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica CLICK for more FREAKINESS 19:15, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ............ :( TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica CLICK for more FREAKINESS 19:19, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Userbox JUST for us xD Code: MightyGifWarrior Like it? ALIEN IS READYYOU MAY SPEAK TO ME. 22:53, September 14, 2011 (UTC)